


Honeymoon Confession [Klaine Advent: Abashed]

by GleefulPoppet



Series: Pressed Against the Glass [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: Blaine has an epiphany about the Elliot incident—and he's embarrassed.You should read the main story, Pressed Against the Glass, to fully understand the context of this story (but the gist of it can definitely be understood without it).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Pressed Against the Glass [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	Honeymoon Confession [Klaine Advent: Abashed]

The sky is starting to turn a lovely shade of cotton candy pink with a hint of orange; the sunsets here are spectacular. This is the third evening they’ve come out to watch it, sitting on a small hill near the cottage they’re staying at for their honeymoon at Berrybrook Farm. 

Blaine has been pondering something in his heart and mind for a few days now that he feels like he has to tell Kurt because it’s eating at him. But how do you talk about something like this? He lifts his head from where it’s resting on Kurt’s shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. “Baby, _umm_ , there is something I need to talk to you about.” 

Kurt immediately turns to look at Blaine and see that he is turning a deep scarlet red; it’s spread up to his neck and fanning out over his cheeks. Kurt swears he can feel the heat coming from it. “Okay…? I’m listening.” His eyebrows raise, the corner of his lip starts to go up in a half-smirk, but his eyes show a hint of worry.

Blaine sits up all the way and turns, sitting with his legs crisscrossed, twirling his fingers, not looking at Kurt for a moment. 

_Oh, this is serious,_ Kurt thinks. He holds his breath for a moment waiting for Blaine to find the courage. He reaches out and takes both of Blaine’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb lightly over his knuckles. 

“I have a confession, and I owe you an apology,” Blaine says before looking up and looking into Kurt’s eyes.

“Bee, what—honey, what’s wrong, what happened?” Kurt is getting nervous now.

“It’s about Elliot,” Blaine says is voice fading out.

Kurt’s heart stops. _This again_?

“Kurt, I…” he takes a deep breath and decides he better get this out as fast as he can. “I’ve had an epiphany, and I’ve realized why I was upset about you and Elliot’s relationship, and I took it out on you. And-and that wasn’t fair to you at all, and I know you love me, so of course, it’s my own issues, but that didn’t stop me from being ridiculous. And my insecurities about it and I trust you more than I’ve trusted anyone and—I just Kurt, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry. But, I’ve realized I took issue with it because...well, _I_ get turned on by it. You know—picturing you with him. And oh my hell, did I just admit that out loud? But I had to tell you because you’ve never given me a reason not to trust you, and I took it out on you! But I didn’t realize until now, _why_ it bothered me, but yeah. I’ve, I’ve, _umm_ , pictured you with him, and it’s so hot Kurt, and it makes me jealous, only because it’s hot, not because I think you are leaving me for him, and also it makes me _really_ horny. And wow, I’m not even sure how to talk about this? But, now that I know, I just, I had to, had to tell you.” Blaine tears his hands out of Kurt’s and covers his face shaking his head. He’s mortified, this whole situation is so messed up, but somehow he feels better knowing it has nothing to do with trust or Kurt’s behavior.

Kurt is internally laughing. He can’t help it. After everything they went through, the counseling, the epic fight—the only one they’ve ever had with screaming involved, the stilted conversations about it. The epiphany is hysterical. And in the end, it comes down to the fact that his _husband, wow, yes, husband,_ gets turned on by thinking about him and Elliot together. 

“ _Hmmm_. Interesting. So I’m not attracted to Elliot in that way, I mean, he’s sexy-hot in that musician kind of way,” he winks at Blaine, “but you picturing me with him turns you on. And you aren’t attracted to him, but damn Blaine, picturing you with him turns me on, and yes, I have pictured you with him before too. When he kissed your cheek, I was thinking I wanted to witness that whole show go a little farther.” 

Blaine jerks his head up to look at Kurt with a bewildered look on his face. “You have? Wait, you did?”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand back in his. “It happens, Blaine. I didn’t dwell on it, but yeah, I did. I guess I didn’t _really_ want to watch it, but it crossed my mind how hot it would be.” Now it’s Kurt’s turn to turn a fabulous shade of red, starting at the tips of his ears and sweeping down into his cheeks quickly. “I mean, but it was hot enough that it was the first time I ever got why people would want to...well, I’ll _never_ be into that, but I guess that is why people—you know ….” Kurt can’t even say it. 

Blaine sure isn’t going to say it either. He’s already having a hard enough time coming to terms with all of this. The last thing he needs is more ideas of the three... _Oh, no, no, stop, Blaine_. 

Kurt decides to move on from that thought. “You love the idea of me being attracted to him and think it’s damn hot, and I admit it’s fun to think about you being attracted to him, but neither of us _actually_ is. And Elliot is very much in love with his boyfriend. Besides, no shenanigans are happening with someone signed at the studio—we’re all professionals. This just doesn’t need to be a big deal anymore, okay baby?”

“I, but Kurt, I just I’m so sorry that this is what it came down to. I love you. I’m so embarrassed and ashamed at how I took it out on you.”

“Oh, my Honey Bee, first, thank you for having the courage to tell me and being honest. I love you so much. And would it help if I say I forgive you? Because I do. We’ve grown so much, we’ve learned from it, we move forward from here. You have my whole heart, Blaine. And you know…” Kurt leans over as far as he can, dragging his finger slowly down from Blaine’s collar to just past the waist of his pants, “if you need me to remind you that we belong to each other, I’m sure there’s at least one spot left on your stunning body I haven’t marked yet.” He moves his lips to Blaine’s ear and whispers, “And if you wanted to make sure you mark your territory once and for all, _husband_ , I’m sure there’s somewhere you could take it out on my body.” 

Blaine visibly shivers before he gets them both up and drags a laughing Kurt into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding a few stories to the PATG verse from the Klaine Advent prompts! I may or may not do all the days, we'll see :)


End file.
